Get Better Norge!
by Kagami.Kyoko
Summary: Norway happens to be extremely sick when he's suppose to go to meet up with all the other Nordics. Denmark helps as much as he can in order to make his best friend get better. Suckish summary. One-shot. DenNor :3 Rather short story.


Ah.. Its been a while since I've written a story. Sorry its rather short. . (I'll explain why at the end)

I do not own anything used in the story besides the idea. The characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

><p>"Hej Norge, are you feeling alright?" Denmark asked while looking at the Norwegian with a very concerned look on his face. "I'm perfectly fine. What makes you think something is wrong with me?" Norway asked in reply to Denmark, sounding a bit strange. "Oh... No reason... You just kind of look sick and you sound like you're sick a little, too! I'm just worried about you Norge~!" Denmark replied to Norway while placing an arm over Norway's shoulder. "You don't have to worry about anything my health is perfectly fine", Norway replied, again sounding somewhat strange. For a short period, the two of the just stood in a bit of an awkward silence. The silence was soon broken when Norway started coughing a little.<p>

Denmark took his arm off of Norway's shoulder and faced Norway with a worried look on his face. "Norge, are you sure you're alright? You don't sound pretty good. Maybe, I should take you tempurature", Denmark kept asking Norway. Denmark placed his hand on Norway's forehead to see if he had a fever. "Norway, you're burning up. You should lie down. I'll make you some soup!" Denmark told Norway and Norway just stared back at him blankly.

"I'm fine, Danmark. You don't have to start fussing over me. I feel perfectly", Norway was cut off in between his sentence by coughing. The coughing didn't stop for a while so he just tried to talk while coughing. "I feel perfectly fine and if I start feeling really sick, I'll go see a doctor or something", Norway finished his sentence and laid down a bit on the couch that he and Denmark just so happened to be sitting on. "Fine fine but I think you should at least have some soup and maybe some cough medicine. Its really a pain to always cough so much and it should help you at least with that", Denmark replied to Norway while getting up and heading towards the kitchen.

After about fifteen minutes in the kitchen, Denmark successfully came out, unharmed, and cooked some chicken noodle soup for his dear Norway. He found Norway had drifted off to sleep in the few minutes that he was gone. "Aww, he looks so cute!" Denmark couldn't help but say that out loud while looking at Norway. He went over to place the bowl of chicken noodle soup on the coffee table near the couch and sat on the couch where Norway was sleeping

Denmark placed his hand on Norway's forehead to see if he was hot or not. Norway happened to be burning up even more than the last time he placed his hand on Norway. "Norge, maybe you should try and sleep some more. It'll help you a lot. Maybe you shouldn't go to the meeting that we were suppose to have with Fin, Ice, and Sve", Denmark suggested to Norway though it didn't seem like Norway liked the idea. "I have enough strength to walk around so I can still go..." Norway replied to Denmark. "Norge, you're burning up. I also don't think that they would like you showing up to the meeting, sick", Denmark tried convincing Norway.

Norway let out a sigh. He knew that there was no use arguing with the Dane. Also, he knew Denmark was right, he just didn't want to admit it, being he is stubborn after all. "... Fine. I won't go to it. Also... You can stay here if you want to take care of me... Just don't bother me so much", Norway told to Denmark while sighing. Denmark widely grinned at Norway before attempting to hug him. "Okay Norge~", Denmark said in response to Norway while he hugged the Norwegian tightly. "... Also, don't touch me. I don't want you to get sick also...", Norway told to Denmark while he blushed a little as Denmark hugged him tightly.

"Aw, you care about me, Norge~!" Denmark joyfully said while hugging Norway even more. "... I don't care about you, you're just annoying...", Norway replied to Denmark, slightly stuttering and blushing a bit more. Denmark let go of Norway and just grinned. "I should let you rest now. Jeg elsker dig, Norge!" Denmark told Norway while he kissed him on his forehead, causing the Norwegian to blush even more despite his fever. "... Jeg elsker deg, Danmark...", Norway replied in a low voice as Denmark walked out of his bedroom door. Norway soon fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Translation:<p>

Jeg elsker dig/deg = I love you in Danish/Norwegian.

Thank you for reading!

Now for just me randomly talking.

The idea of the story actually came from when I was getting an x-ray. XD

Ah... Sorry for not uploading stories for a while. I've been really sick lately with bronchitis and a fever of 103 Fahrenheit degrees (about 39 degrees Celsius). I'm still recovering but I'm doing really better now. I am able to speak and move about and think somewhat straight which means more stories! :D

I'm really glad that school is now done for me and that I'm now better. I have much time on my hands so I can make more stories! If you have any ideas, just let me know! :D


End file.
